Dr. Heather Adu-Sarkodie is currently in the Dentist Scientist program at The University of Iowa College of Dentistry. She has completed her didactic courses and successfully passed her comprehensive examination in May, 1998. She is completing her thesis for submission this Fall, 1999. In the first part of her research project, Dr. Adu-Sarkodie compared cytokine levels in cultured squamous cell carcinoma cells and normal oral keratinocytes following treatment with nicotine. The second part of her project involves the induction of antioxident enzymes by nicotine. Dr. Adu-Sarkodie attended the Annual Academy of Endodontics meeting in Atlanta, GA, April 20-25, 1999. She presented a paper, "Induction of Antioxidant Enzymes by icotine" at the local IADR meeting at the College of Dentistry. She will be receiving her certificate in Endodontics in June, 1999.